


Brothers

by Sakura_Schiffer



Series: Alchemical Gold [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternative Universe FMA03, Envy is not such an asshole, Envy older brother of AU, FMA03, Gen, William Hohenheim - Freeform, Уильям Хоэнхайм, Энви старший брат АУ, альтернативные события ФМА03
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Schiffer/pseuds/Sakura_Schiffer
Summary: Ризенбург — довольно тихое место, было вовсе не удивительно, что Хоэнхайм, решил остаться здесь. Люди в этой деревушке, вряд-ли знают такое известное имя как Ван Хоэнхайм Светлый. Но, Энви всё равно нашёл его. И теперь, ему не уйти, ведь так?
Series: Alchemical Gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006410





	Brothers

***

_Amestris Riesenburg, July 1904._

Деревня Ризенбург, была довольно тихим местом, несмотря на то, что через неё ежедневно проходят сотни солдат и их оружие, что направляется в Ишвар. Сама по себе деревня, казалось жила в своём особом ленивом и не спешным темпе.

Сойдя с поезда Энви осмотрел станцию, практически ни души. Оно и не удивительно, военные прошли ещё ранним утром, а сейчас уже скоро шесть часов вечера. Пожав плечами гомункул направился вперёд.

Из своих источников, он выяснил, что Ван Хоэнхайм Светлый, живёт здесь в Ризенбурге. Это было и не удивительно. Это было слишком тихое место, дабы кто-то мог хоть что-то знать о его имени. Но, так ли иначе, он нашёл его. Теперь Хоэнхайму не сбежать, как тогда, практически триста восемьдесят девять лет назад. Сегодня, этот человек ответит перед ним за всё.

Удостоверившись, что рядом нет никого, Энви меняет внешность. Он хочет причинить Вану как можно больше страданий. И он принял для этого своё истинное обличие. То, которое так ненавидел. Ведь это было не его лицо. Это было лицо Уильяма Хоэнхайма. Доброго юноши, истинного джельтельмена  
И в принципе, он был полной противоположностью Энви.

В то время как Энви стремился к мрачным тонам, Уильям был слишком светлым. Светлые ксеркские волосы и золотые глаза, когда у гомункула были тёмно-зелёные волосы и аметистовые глаза.

Изменив облик, гомункул поспешил к жилой части деревни.

Совсем скоро он увидел старое кладбище, и прошёл через каменный мост. Находясь здесь, в действительности хотелось поддаться этому спокойствию и неспешному ритму жизни. Возможно, он бы поддался этому ритму, если бы у него не было дел.

Постепенно, стали вырисовывается на горизонте редкие дома. Чем дальше он шел тем больше было домов. Теперь не было ощущения того, что в деревне было всего от силы несколько человек.

Совсем скоро, Энви увидел жёлтый дом возле которого стояла вывеска «Автоброня Рокбелл». Во дворе гуляли дети — два мальчика лет пяти и такого же возраста девочка. Один из мальчишек имел ярко золотые волосы, и такого же цвета глаза. Довольно типичная ксерксая внешность. Вероятность того, что в Ризенбурге есть ещё один потомок Ксеркса, помимо Хоэнхайма, слишком мала. А потому сложив два на два, Энви пришёл к выводу, что этот мальчишка был сыном Вана Хоэнхайма Светлого.

— Эй, мелочь, на пару слов, — позвал мальчишку Энви.

— Да кого это ты назвал мелким, что от земли невидно! — возмущенно заявил мальчик, а после всё же добавил, — Чего нужно?

— Тебе знакомо имя Ван Хоэнхайм Светлый? — уточнил гомункул.

— Допустим. А вам зачем? — прищурившись выдал мелкий.

— Я ищу его. Мне сказали искать его в Ризенбурге, но адреса к сожалению у меня его нет, — сострил немного расстроенную рожу парень.

— Значит вы опоздали, этого ублюдка здесь нет. Уже как месяц, — малец сжал кулаки и опустил взгляд.

— Ты, его сын, так? — уточнил Зависть, хотя и знал уже ответ. Хотя бы по реакции ребёнка.

Отчего то, им завладевала злость и обида, за этого ребёнка. Хоэнхайм, не умеет ничего лучше, как бросать.

— Угу, — кивнул тот.

Задумавшись на какой-то миг, Зависть решил встретиться с матерью этого мальчика. Может, она подскажет, куда ему идти, дабы найти Светлого.

— Могу я поговорить тогда с твоей мамой, у, — Энви натянул на лицо добродушную улыбку, после чего добавил, — Я Уильям, ты?

— Эд… — мальчишка не успел договорить так, как к ним подошёл другой мальчик, и обратился к нему.

— Братик, что-то случилось? — из этой фразы и взгляда ребёнка, Энви пришёл к выводу, что это младший брат Эда, хотя он был выше его.

— А… Ем, — начал Эд, — Это Уильям, он ищет придурка Хоэнхайма, пойдём отведём его к маме, — выдал старший из братьев, добавив, — Я Эдвард, а это мой младший брат Альфонс.

К ним направилась девочка, остановившись в нескольких шагах от них.

— Уинри, нам пора, встретимся завтра, — широко улыбнулся Эдвард.

***

Энви хотя и не был полностью доволен сложившейся ситуацией, но, действительно, возможно мать этих мальчишек, может ему дать подсказку где Светлый.

Но, опять ничего. По крайней мере, он был уверен, что Триша не знала о его местоположении, хотя и знала о том, что Хоэнхайм не был обычным человеком.

В своём рассказе он отчасти переделал свою историю, выдав себя так же за настоящего Уильяма.

Стоило ему закончить рассказ, как он с интересом стал наблюдать за женщиной и её реакцией. Даже такую «правду» ей было неприятно слышать. Энви не мог сказать, была ли она обижена или разгневана на Вана, но определённо его слова заставили её немного опечалиться.

— К сожалению… Прости, я не знаю, куда он направился. Он… Лишь обещал однажды вернуться, — ответила Триша на вопрос о том, где был Хоэнхайм Светлый.

— Вот как… — вздохнул Энви добавив, — Благодарю за уделённое время. Наверное, мне уже пора, — Зависть был спокоен, даже несмотря на то, что его цель вновь исчезла, это не было чем-то особенным.

За всё время, его поисков, он много раз бывал в подобных ситуациях. Когда, казалось, вот-вот и он схватит свою добычу, но было поздно. В конце концов, он научился принимать эти поражения.

— Постой! Вот куда ты сейчас это пойдёшь на ночь глядя! Ближайший отель на другой стороне деревни. Оставайся сегодня у нас на ночь, завтра уже отправишься в путь, хорошо? — Элрик особо не давала возможности ему для протестов.

Всё, что оставалось Энви, это принять эту гостеприимность Триши.

***

После позднего ужина, Триша отправила Эда и Ала спать сказав им, лечь сегодня в одной постели, так, как у них оставался ночевать гость.

И вот когда свет был погашен, и гомункул зашёл в комнату братьев Элриков, он вовсе не ожидал, что те ещё не спят.

— Мы всё слышали! — заявил Эдвард, — Ты же наш брат так? — как будто не веря уточнил мальчик.

— А вам не говорили, что подслушивать плохо? — Зависть прошёл вперёд по комнате сев на одну из кроватей.

— Ты не ответил? — насупился блондин.

— Да, ты всё верно услышал, — Зависть решил просто согласиться с Эдом. В конце концов, скорее всего, это их последняя встреча, так что, это мало как повлияет на его жизнь, да и на их.

— Значит, это правда, что папа больше не вернётся, — опечалено выдал Альфонс.

— Да, большая потеря! — фыркнул Эд добавив, — Если мы ему не нужны, значит и он нам не нужен, — Эд сжал кулаки.

Подняв взгляд на Энви, Элрик сказал, но уже более спокойно: — Знаешь, мне плевать, на судьбу этого придурка, но мы с Алом вовсе не против старшего брата, — Эд и Ал улыбнулись.

Энви удивлённо на них уставился. Он ведь не был Уильямом — что был настоящим братом Эда и Ала. Он ведь просто подделка, слишком похожая на оригинал. Тем не менее, от слов Элриков, где-то внутри стало тепло.

Смотря на них он подумал, что хотел бы иметь младших братьев. Даже если они были братьями Уильяма, он никогда не был с ними знаком, и это… Это означает, что они будут только его братьями, не Уильяма.

И это также значит, что в какой-то мере, он сможет почувствовать себя настоящим. Не призраком прошлого. В глазах Эда и Ала не будет того же, что во взгляде Данте. Он ведь всегда видел, что ей было больно и противно смотреть на него. Ведь для неё он фальшивый. Но он не будет фальшивым для Эда и Ала.

— Ты, же останешься? — Ал с надеждой посмотрел на гомункула.

И ему так и хотелось сказать «Да, останусь» — но нет, он не мог. Как бы сильно не хотелось. Но, он знал, что ещё вернётся. И что это не последняя их встреча. Теперь да. Не последняя…


End file.
